Pinky Promise
by Chaosmob
Summary: Bruce makes a promise to his little daughter.


N/A Don't own the characters so don't sue me.

Special thanks to Lady Isis for betaing this little story. I'm in a fluffy, sweet and cuteness kick as of late.

**Pinky Promise**

Bruce pulled himself out of the batmobile. He grunted in pain; the Joker and Harley had surprised him, and he was in a lot of pain. Alfred walked up and helped him to the medical examination area of the cave.

His top and bottom lip were cut open, his left cheek was sore. Alfred started to patch him up when the sound of a soft inhale of breath forced the two to look. Little Athena was standing there in her pajama's with a look of horror on her tiny little face. A few tears ran down her chubby little cheeks.

"Daddy?" she softly asked out. Bruce tried to smile but couldn't, his face was swollen too much.

His rasped out, "I'm fine, Athena."

Athena shook her head in disagreement with his statement. Her little fists balled up. "Why, Daddy?" she whimpered in question to him.

His heart ached at seeing her pain-filled expression. "Because Daddy wants to help people, angel," he tried to explain to her.

Athena shook her head causing her long curly raven colored hair to go all over the place. "I want you to stop," she cried out as she placed her hands on her tiny hips.

Bruce sighed. She was starting to look and act a lot like Diana. "I can't, Athena."

Her little eyes turned hard as she stared at him. "I don't like to see you like this, Daddy. Promise me you will stop." She nearly ran up to him and looked up with her big beautiful tear-filled eyes at him. "Pinky promise me," she said as she held out her tiny little finger at him.

Bruce looked down at her determined little face. He wanted so badly to promise her this, but he couldn't. He shook his head as he saw her looking, shocked, up at him. Her little lip trembled as she blinked away a tear. Her little hand slowly fell down to her side along with her head.

"You don't love me!" she said as she turn and ran back up to the manor.

Those simple words did more to hurt Bruce then all of what Joker had down to him tonight. He felt like a ten ton truck had just hit him in the chest.

Alfred placed a hand onto his shoulder and pulled him back. He proceeded to mend Bruce up as he watched him. The lost look in Bruce's eyes forced the older man to speak up.

"Master Bruce, once I'm done, go and talk to your daughter. Tell her why you do this every night."

Bruce looked up at him with a frown. He didn't want his daughter to know why he did it. It was his burden to carry not hers. She was to young to understand.

Alfred watched his face. He sighed, "She will understand if you tell her. Miss Athena is a smart girl."

Bruce slowly nodded his head. He dreaded this talk; well, this one and a few others when she got older.

Alfred finished up his patch work on him and patted his shoulder. "Go and talk to her," he simply said as he left him alone. Bruce sat there in thought for a little while and exhaled deeply. He had to explain to his daughter why he did it. He slowly shifted off the examining table and made his way up to the manor.

Athena was laying in bed. Why was daddy always getting hurt? It hurt her little heart to see her daddy in pain. She hugged the large pillow against her chest as she cried into it. A knock at the door forced her to call out.

"Leave me alone."

Bruce felt like someone had slapped him. His little princess never talked to him this way. With a heavy heart he opened the door. He saw her laying there with a pillow. The pillow was almost as long as her. She was gripping it as if it was a life preserver. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

Athena turned her body more away from him. Bruce wanted to hug her at that moment, but he knew she wouldn't accept it. He placed his hand on his lap and began to speak.

"Athena... when I was around your age I watched my parents die... The reason I can't stop this is because of a promise I made that night... No little boy... or _girl_..." He watched as she slowly released her pillow. Her back was still facing him.

"...would have to experience what I went through.. That is why I get hurt, darling... So no one else has to feel the pain I went through." He sighed and dropped his head. He was nearly in tears. On one hand he felt it was his duty to protect the innocent, but on the other he so wanted to give Athena what she wanted.

He felt a slight movement next to him and a small hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at the gentle blue eyes of his beloved daughter. He saw compassion in them.

"I understand, Daddy... I just don't like seeing you hurt..." She wrapped her small arms around his neck and held him. The pain and misery of the night slowly faded away. He gently placed his arm around her tiny body, pulling her towards him. Her little chin rested on his shoulder.

"I will try not to get hurt anymore, my little angel," he whispered to her.

Athena tightened her hold onto him. "Pinky promise?" she whispered back.

Bruce chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "Pinky promise." She pulled away from his hug and held out her tiny little pinky finger. He wrapped his around hers as they looked into each other's eyes. She smiled up at him, and he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Now let's tuck you back into bed. Your mother may be out of town, but she'll give us both heck if she finds out you were up this late," he said as she jumped towards the top of the bed. He stood up and straightened out the sheets. Athena slipped into them as Bruce pulled them up to her chin.

"Daddy?" She had a scared expression on her tiny little face. It pained Bruce to see her look so frightened.

"What, my angel?"

"I didn't mean you didn't love me. I do love you with all my heart and I know you love me," she said up to him.

He felt like crying at the moment but bent down and kissed her forehead again. "I know, I love you too, Athena. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you." he looked down at her and she smiled. It was the one that always melted his heart. The one that could turn the ugliest days into something so beautiful.

"Night, Daddy," she spoke up to him.

"Night, my little princess."

"Daddy... remember...our pinky promise..." She looked up at him.

He nodded his head. "I will always remember that promise, sweetie," he said as he left the room. That promise he would keep with him forever.

The End.


End file.
